


4 Times You Tried To Spice Things Up in the Bedroom (and the one time it worked)

by therestlessbrook



Series: sweet [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempts at kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook
Summary: Cultural misunderstandings are inevitable when dating an alien. Particularly when trying new things in the bedroom.





	4 Times You Tried To Spice Things Up in the Bedroom (and the one time it worked)

Here’s the thing about dating an alien—there are some cultural issues. It’s a give and take situation: Venom will tell you about far-flung planets, the colors of a dawning dwarf star, the taste of meteor dust.

And you tell them why it isn’t okay to eat someone’s hamster.

You always knew that sleeping with an alien would have its challenges. There were the size differences, the contrasts in biology, and the very strangeness of it all. But it was like having sex with anyone new: there’s always an awkward getting-to-know-you stage. You and Eddie had it. You and Venom had it. And now things are good—great, actually.

But variety is the spice of life. Which is why you decide to introduce a few new things into the bedroom.

Honestly, it’s a bit of a disaster. 

* * *

**1\. Spanking**

At first, it goes well. Too well.

Eddie is kissing you, tugging your pants off, and you’re trying to step out of your socks at the same time. You trip and he tries to catch you—and you both end up sprawled on the bed. You’re half-across his lap, panties around one ankle, and you feel a rush of heat to your cheeks. You wriggle, breathless with laughter as you say, “Well. I’ve been naughty, haven’t I?”

Eddie is smiling, too. “You did just throw us both to the bed.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

One hand cups your jaw, tilting your head so that he can kiss the soft skin at the corner of your eye. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

With his other hand, he gives your left buttock a sharp, sweet slap.

And then that hand turns black and punches him in the face.

You find yourself thrown backwards, black tendrils moving across your body like worried hands skimming over a skinned knee. You lay there, dazed with surprise, as Eddie lets out a stream of curses. His nose is bleeding, quite obviously broken, and he’s snarling, “What the _ever-loving_ fuck.”

Venom manifests fully, forming form Eddie’s left shoulder, shoving their face close to Eddie’s. “You _struck_ her.” Their voice is the kind of low growl that reminds you of a semi revving its engine. “You are lucky we did not do more.”

“She wanted me to, you dumbass,” snaps Eddie, through a mouthful of blood. He looks terrible, and you reach for the box of tissues on the bedside table. But before you can hand them over, Venom wraps more tightly around you. As if they’re trying to shield _you_ from _Eddie._

“You hurt her,” Venom growls.

“No,” you say, struggling a little against their hold. “It’s fine.”

“It was _spanking_ ,” says Eddie, trying to pinch his nose shut. “You’ve seen it in my memories, you had to know—”

“Yes,” rumbles Venom, “and we remember how much you hated it when your father hit you.” 

Eddie goes still. He blanches—and it’s probably not from the nosebleed.

Well that’s one way to learn new things about your boyfriend’s past. 

You struggle free of Venom’s grip. “Big Guy,” you say. “That’s different. This—I wanted this. Spanking can be good, under the right circumstances. I mean, it’s not for everyone, but…” You struggle for how to explain. “I trust Eddie.” You touch Eddie’s cheek, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone. You hope it will provide some distraction from the pain. With your other hand, you touch Venom’s jaw. “I trust you, too.”

Venom leans into you, their edges rippling uncertainly. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” 

Venom slides a half-cowed look toward Eddie. “We… should not have reacted so quickly.”

“I’d say ‘no problem,’ but it kind of hurts to talk.” Eddie sounds as though he’s speaking through a head cold. He points at his nose. “Fix it?”

With a loud crack, Eddie’s broken nose snaps into place. He lets out a sharp curse. Venom glides back into his skin, to stop the bleeding. “We have some frozen peas,” you say, hurrying out of bed. “I’ll get them.”

You’re pulling open the freezer when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn, see Eddie close behind you. His eyes are averted, and he looks ghastly; everything below his nose is a mask of half-dried blood. “I—what Vee said,” he says, haltingly. 

You hate how fucking _haunted_ he looks. 

Your heart aches at the thought of someone hurting him. Without hesitation, you wrap your arms around him. “It’s fine. Whatever you want to tell me—or not tell me about your family. It’s fine. I love you.”

You feel him relax against you, and then his hands are on your bare shoulders, and he lets out a held breath. “We’ll talk about it. Not now, but sometime.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

That night, you launder the sheets and Eddie’s bloodstained shirt while he presses a bag of frozen peas to his face and grumbles quietly to Venom.

You decide it will be a long time before you try spanking again.

* * *

**2\. Food Play**

“I knew I left it here somewhere.” You dig around the cupboard.

You’re dressed in a frilly little nightgown that is little more than lace and straps. It was your Valentine’s Day gift to Eddie—Venom doesn’t really understand the appeal of lingerie. (“It all ends up on the floor,” they said, the one time you tried to explain.)

“What are you looking for?” asks Eddie.

You frown at the cupboard. “I bought—okay this is silly but I thought you and Venom might enjoy… I don’t know. Chocolate sauce. Whipped cream. I bought some last week and shoved them behind the cleaning supplies so you wouldn’t find them.”

Silence descends upon the apartment. A very guilty silence.

“You found them,” you say flatly.

“Uh, yeah. At two in the morning. My hungrier half…”

“Was hungry?”

“Right.”

“Well, there goes that plan.”

* * *

**3\. Restraints**

“You could tie me up,” you say brightly.

Venom blinks. “Why?”

“Because… it’s hot?”

“We have tentacles. Why would we need rope?”

“Don’t call them that. They’re… limbs.”

“We don’t understand your dislike of that word.”

“Eddie can brief you later.”

“So why should we tie you up?”

“Because… then I can’t escape?”

Venom gives you an unimpressed stare. “You could not escape us.”

“There’s,” you wave your hands around helplessly, trying to explain. “There’s something exciting about knowing that I couldn’t move, that I couldn’t escape. That I’d be entirely at your mercy, but none of that matters because you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. It’s hot.”

A pause.

“You just described every time we’ve ever had sex,” says Venom. “And we’ve never needed ropes.”

You close your eyes and hope the handcuffs you bought are returnable.

* * *

**4\. Erotic Dice**

“Nibble and lick ankle,” you read aloud, and then regret it instantly. “Stop, stop—that tickles!”

Venom’s grin widens. “It does?”

“Stop!”

They do, and you pick up the dice. You bought them online, and so far, you’re not impressed.

“We don’t understand the point of this,” says Venom, tilting their head to get a better look at the dice. 

“They tell us what to do,” you reply. “It adds an element of chance.”

Venom tilts their head in the other direction; it reminds you of a raven trying to get a better look at something they’re not sure they want to eat. “Why?”

“Because we don’t know what we’ll roll.”

“You enjoy the uncertainty.” 

“Well, it’s something new.”

A slight quiver runs along Venom’s shoulders. There’s a moment of quiet before they say, “You are bored?”

Fuck. That’s not what you meant at all, but you can see how they might take it that way. “No, no. Of course not.” You give a little shrug. “I mean, I enjoy experimenting. And… well.” The words come out of you in a rush. “You’re on a new planet, trying new things. But you’ve kind of tethered yourself to two people. Eddie, I can understand. You need him. Me, not so much…”

Before you can finish, you find yourself on your back, Venom atop you. Tendrils wrap around your wrists, pinning you gently in place. Their face is close to yours, and you can feel their breath when they say, “You think _we_ are bored.”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on anything,” you say. “Or regret not… branching out more before you settled on me.”

They bare their teeth in a snarl that would be frightening if you didn’t know them so well. “We did _not_ settle,” they growl. And perhaps that shouldn’t turn you on, but it does. “You are ours. As we are yours.”

You smile. And it reassures some small part of you, a part you hadn’t even realized was uncertain. “Roll the dice, then,” you say. 

Venom picks up the dice, then tosses them to the coffee table. 

“Rub breasts against wall,” you read aloud. Then you wince. “Um. No.”

The dice get thrown out the next day.

* * *

**5\. Restraints, Part Two**

The idea comes to you when you’re sitting on the counter, watching them cook. Eddie reaches for a hot pan without thinking—and Venom stops him. Black tendrils creep along his wrist, holding him in place. “Thanks, love,” he murmurs, when he realizes what he almost did.

Something clicks in your brain, and you smile. And wait—because you need the right moment to implement this idea.

The right moment is a few hours later, after a few bites of dark chocolate and a glass of Pinot Noir, when Eddie is naked and beneath you, and the kisses have a leisurely, sensual quality to them. “I want to see Venom restrain you,” you say, lips moving against his.

His eyebrows flick up. “What?”

“I want Venom hold you in place while I have my wicked way with you.”

There’s a flare of white-blue in his eyes, and then Eddie blinks several times. “I—really?”

Your hands skim along his bare chest, down his stomach. Nails rake against the small trail of hair leading down to his groin. You keep your fingers there, toying with the sensitive triangle of skin above his right hip. He twitches, and you can see his hard cock beading with moisture. “If you want to,” you say. “And if Venom agrees.”

A laugh emerges from Eddie’s mouth—but it’s not Eddie who speaks. “We would enjoy that.”

“You are both way too into this,” Eddie says, but he’s smiling. “Fine, fine.”

Before he’s finished speaking, black coils around his arms and legs. It reminds you of vines wrapping around trees, curling and winding, pulling him taut. He lets out a surprised little breath.

You don’t rush into this. First you kiss his mouth, that mouth you love so much. He kisses you back, but he cannot follow when you pull back. You can see the muscles in his chest as he tries to move, but cannot. “All mine,” you say, running a fingernail along his collarbone. “All ours,” you amend, after a moment’s thought. Then you trace his sternum, down to his bellybutton, and back again. Your thigh rests atop his, and you can feel his cock twitch when your finger runs over his nipple. A breath hisses through his teeth.

You lean down, gently running your teeth over that nipple. Just enough to tantalize, but not enough to hurt. So close to his chest, you can hear the little moan he tries to choke back.

You kiss your way down his stomach, until you come to his cock. Keeping eye contact, you touch the tip of your tongue to the underside, following a vein down to his sac, then back again. With a little pleased sound, you pull the crown into your mouth, sucking lightly. The noises he makes are delicious: half-mangled pleas, your name, a few curses. Normally, his hands would be in your hair, trying to keep it from your eyes or stroking your forehead. Now, all he can do is remain still. He can’t even move his hips; Venom holds him securely in place.

You hollow your cheeks, pulling a little harder, enjoying the way he has to close his eyes. He’s gorgeous like this—wrecked and wanting, utterly at your mercy—and you wonder if this is how Venom sees you when they take control.

Finally, when you can hold off no longer, you sit up. You’re soaked through with arousal, far more turned on by this than you ever thought you could be. You throw a leg over Eddie’s lap and settle atop him. Holding his cock in place, you rub the tip against your clit, then readjust, pulling him inside of you. The stretch is all pleasure and satisfaction, and you settle atop him with a pleased little gasp. 

Yet you still don’t rush things; you savor every sensation, the friction and the fullness. You roll your hips, languid and confident. Because this is Eddie and Venom, and you’re safe with them. It’s a startling realization, that this is where you’ve found a sense of home. 

You can feel Eddie’s eyes on you, hungry and yearning. You slip your fingers downward, rolling your thumb across your clit. All it takes is two swipes and that tight coil of pressure begins to unspool, pleasure rippling through your cunt, up through your stomach. 

Once you’ve caught your breath, you begin moving again. This time, you don’t tease. You want to see Eddie undone. You roll your hips, and there isn’t quite a rhythm, but you know what he likes. You tighten your muscles as you move, and you can see the way his chest is rising and falling, his eyes following your every movement. “Come for me,” you whisper. “Come on, darling.” 

Another thrust, and then you hear his muffled groan and feel his cock pulsing within you. He’s flushed and gasping, small quivers running through his body. You watch as Venom retreats, allowing their host movement again. You pull off of him, tucking yourself into the place between Eddie’s arm and side. His breathing evens out, but there’s a ragged edge to it. 

You kiss his shoulder. “All right?” 

A laugh shudders out of him. He throws up one arm, covering his eyes, as if to prove that he can. “Holy fuck.” 

Venom runs a tendril along your hip, an affectionate little caress. “We liked that,” they say with Eddie’s mouth.

“Me, too,” you reply.

Eddie’s fingers graze your hip, settling on your stomach. The weight of his hand is a welcome one. “I… yeah. That was—”

“Definitely worth all of the mishaps,” you say.


End file.
